Reconociendos
by Ritsuka-chan Sook
Summary: ambos ya tenian un pasado juntos, ambos vivian cerca del mar, ambos eran amigos... ambos recordaban pero ninguno daba el paso definitivo... tuvieron hace miles de años un amor prohibido, un amor que no se concreto por la injusticia, el miedo, y la esperanza... un soldado no podia amar, y menos a la "Esperanza de la humanidad"... En esta vida se les dio una nueva oportunidad JxE


**Dedicado a una bella chica: Rosa Quiroz **

**Este drabble es realizado por uno de los administradores de la página Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren**

.

.

.

Se podía ver una bella extensión de mar, en este se reflejaba el horizonte, en la orilla se podía escuchar la risa de las familias, sus chapoteos, y el sonido de las olas chocando contra ellos... Todo es perfecto... Sobre todo una pareja, apartada de las personas para tener más intimidad.

—Eren, ¿Recuerdas ese día en que por primera vez te protegí?—le dice a su acompañante.

—Jean, lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue el primer suceso junto a ti. — le sonríe al más alto, entrelazan sus manos y solo ven el bello y magnifico atardecer, el cual hace que fluya ese recuerdo en ambas mentes.

Eran un día muy bullicio, el mar estaba en todo su esplendor, el cielo era claro... Era perfecto

—¡oigan! ¿¡Que le hacen a la pequeña tortuga!?-grito enfurecido un castaño, con piel levemente morena, unos bellos ojos de color Esmeralda que parece piedras preciosas, entonces los niños -más menores que el- salen corriendo, y el castaño se dirige a ver a la pequeña tortuga, se pone en cuclillas— ¿No te hicieron nada pequeña?—hablaba con el pequeño y recién nacido reptil, como si le fuese a contestar—¿Acaso sus padres no los educan? Los humanos son unos salvajes, y dicen que nosotros somos seres pensantes... —toma la tortuga entre manos, la acaricia levemente, esta se deja, el observa con cuidado sus aletas, para verificar que no estén heridas, ya que los chamacos la estaban picando con un palo—estas bien, me alegro que haya llegado a tiempo—se levanta del lugar y se dirige a dejar a la pequeña en la orilla del mar...

Ya que están en plena temporada de nacimiento de los huevos de las tortugas; algunas crías quedan atrás teniendo algo de suerte al no ser comidas... Otras fallecen por insolación a pesar de ser ectortemos (1)... Este es un festín para muchas aves carroñeras, perros, traficantes de animales... Y otras tantas son comidas vivas, es una masacre, que se debe hacer, es la ley de la vida.

El castaño que no aparentaba más de 12 años, simplemente se dispone a retirarse hasta que alguien le avienta arena en los ojos, él no sabe qué hacer y trata de abrir los ojos, pero le arden, empieza a escuchar risas muy suaves, así que por lógica sabe que son los niños de hace un rato, están aprovechándose de su ceguera momentánea, lo tiran, lo patean, y el pequeño que está en el suelo trata de cubrirse con las manos, haciéndose un ovillo en la arena...

—¡¿Que rayos hacen?!—grita una voz conocida para el niño.

— ¡Jean! ¡Ayúdame!—gritaba el de ojos Esmeralda, el mencionado corre con todas sus fuerzas la distancia que le faltaba para llegar con su amigo, al ver que su grito no sirvió de nada para que se alejaran de su compañero, uso todas sus fuerzas y empujo a los 3 niños que molestan al castaño, estos solo se fueron haciéndole caras desde lejos al joven rescatador, Jean por su parte levantaba a su amigo, ignorando lo de su alrededor.

—Eren ¿Estas bien?—Eren asiente con la cabeza levemente, y Jean nota que le salen unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, lo carga y se lo lleva a la casa para curarle las heridas.

Llegan a su hogar, y se puede observar que es de madera, un café claro barnizada, entran, y Jean deja sentado a Eren en una silla del comedor, jean un pre-adolescente de un par de años mayor que Eren, su cabello de un castaño cenizo y sus ojos de una tonalidad marrón que a veces se vuelven ámbar, este joven se dirige a buscar el botiquín y lo encuentra, regresa a donde dejo a su amigo, y empieza a curarle cada herida.

—No vuelvas a pelearte—dice preocupado el cenizo.

—Ellos empezaron—replica el castaño.

—entonces no vuelvas a involucrarte en cosas que no te importan— contesta sin sentimiento el joven.

—sabes que no puedo, ¡Estaban lastimando a un indefenso animal! ¡¿Querías que los dejara?!—empieza a gritar el más joven, con su cara demostrando lo enojado que estaba.

—tampoco, pero hay cientos de tortugas. ¡Una más o una menos, da igual!—el castaño no podría creer lo que escuchaba... Su mejor amigo le daba lo mismo una vida, aunque fuese pequeña, seguía siendo una vida... En los ojos del menor se asomaban las lágrimas, el mayor empezó a razonar lo que le dijo... Y es cierto se pasó—di-discúlpame Eren, pero no quiero perderte en esta vida— el menor reacciono ante las palabras que estaba escuchando "entonces el recuerda" pensaba... "yo creí que era el único que sufriría sin tu amor"... El menor asintió y eso fue borrón y cuenta nueva... Continuaban sus vidas, su compañerismo y peleas eran escasas, pero en ambas miradas daban a entender que se querían, que aun no era tiempo para decirle al otro lo que sentían en ese momento, por eso esperaron el debido tiempo, cinco largos, y cansados años esperaron para declarar los sentimientos y emociones que tenían mutuamente...

.

.

—No hubiese pasado tantas dificultades, si me hubieras dicho que recordabas—se quejaba el castaño cenizo.

—no te la iba a dejar tan fácil pony, tenías que demostrar que eres y sigues siendo el mismo— le dijo al mayor, haciendo un puchero con sus labios, y sus cachetea inflados, el mayor iba a replicar pero el castaño lo callo con su dedo índice, acercándose lentamente a su acompañante, haciendo que choquen sus respiraciones—el mismo tonto que dijo un "te amo" en plena expedición, el idiota que me beso de repente y se fue, el menso que me cuidaba la espalda y el idiota que nunca comprendió que el sentimiento era mutuo.—menciono todo eso casi contra sus labios, el de ojos marrones, simplemente sonrió y lo acostó sobre la arena, plantando le un beso, transmitiendo lo que es para él, el único amor de su vida.

— ¿Y soy el mismo?—pregunto triunfante el que está encima.

—sí, me demuestras día con día el cuánto me amas...—le dedico una sonrisa, y ambas miradas chocaban, el verde y el marrón encajaban— ¿Y yo sigo siendo el mismo?—

—si—contesto con seguridad, dejando se llevar por esa mirada enigmática que tiene su amante, dándole confianza para que pueda ser sincero—sigues siendo el mismo bastardo suicida, que desea como familia todo el equipo de fútbol, la cual hare que los tengas completitos, y ninguno falte— le dice maliciosamente, el castaño estaba a punto de besar a su pareja… pero ve una niña en traje de baño que los observaba sorprendido.

—papi, papá, ¿Me darán otro hermanito? — su comentario hizo sacar una sonrisa al mayor, mientras que se levantaba del castaño, y este solo estaba rojo hasta las orejas—

— ¿Quieres otro? —la pequeña asiente con su cabeza, haciendo que se mueva su cabello pelirrojo, el cual está amarrado por un par de coletas, sus ojos verdes como el de su papi, y su piel trigueña…— bueno Eren ya oíste a nuestra princesa, hay que ir a adoptar a otro pequeño, para que ya sean pares…— si la pareja tenía a otros cuatro niños aparte de la pequeña, ambos sonreían, el padre, cargo a su hija y los sentó con ellos, Eren se levantó de la arena, y abrazaba a la pequeña, sonreía y tenía lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, ya que en esta vida son felices y esperan a reencontrarse de nuevo en la próxima, enamorarse, amarse, quererse, y formar nuevamente una familia

..

..

..

..

..

**Ectortemos**** (1):** La **ectotermia** es el proceso mediante el cual un grupo de seres vivos denominados ectotermos regulan su temperatura a partir de la temperatura ambiental. La ectotermia conlleva ciertas pautas de comportamiento para aprovechar las fuentes de calor externas que puede derivar en temperaturas corporales relativamente estables, siendo además un sistema de regulación del ritmo metabólico.

**Espero que realmente te guste Rosa…**

**Lo hice con un final feliz, evite el momento de estupidez, estaba a punto de matar a uno de ellos xD… lo siento por la tardanza, mi mami no me dejaba la computadora (si soy hija de mami) ok ya**


End file.
